


Kotek robi miau, Piesek robi hau a ja ssę w tytułach

by NieBoTag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat Castiel, Cat Ears, Childhood, Dog Gabriel, Dużo fluffu, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel taki skrzywdzony, John jest dobrym ojcem, Mary żyje i ma się dobrze, Multi, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Tails, Tak się kończy oglądanie Zwierzogrodu, Talking Animals, Teenagers, bo czemu by nie?, dog ears, dużo dialogów, gdzieś tam się przewinie Sterek, kot lubiący miód, laktoza w mleku taka zła
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieBoTag/pseuds/NieBoTag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No dobra! To jest mój pierwszy ficzek, dlatego proszę o wyrozumiałość. Albo nie. Proszę o szczerość! Mogą być hejty, jeżeli ktoś chce się wyżyć, jestem do usług.<br/>Ostrzegam, nagminny brak przecinków w miejscach gdzie te przecinki powinny być.<br/>No to tak po krótce tyle. Jeżeli komukolwiek się to spodoba to błagam o komentarz. Wolałabym wiedzieć czy ktoś to czyta. (mode Żyd żebrzący o komentarz activated)</p><p> </p><p>Pragnę jeszcze podziękować Karolinie, która była ze mną na Zwierzogrodzie i wysłuchuje moich frustracji na temat Demary i braku Gabriela w sezonie 11.</p><p>P.S. Polecam Zwierzogród. Jak ktoś nie był to radzę iść.<br/>Enjoy! \(*^*)/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kotek robi miau, Piesek robi hau a ja ssę w tytułach

**Author's Note:**

> No dobra! To jest mój pierwszy ficzek, dlatego proszę o wyrozumiałość. Albo nie. Proszę o szczerość! Mogą być hejty, jeżeli ktoś chce się wyżyć, jestem do usług.  
> Ostrzegam, nagminny brak przecinków w miejscach gdzie te przecinki powinny być.  
> No to tak po krótce tyle. Jeżeli komukolwiek się to spodoba to błagam o komentarz. Wolałabym wiedzieć czy ktoś to czyta. (mode Żyd żebrzący o komentarz activated)
> 
>  
> 
> Pragnę jeszcze podziękować Karolinie, która była ze mną na Zwierzogrodzie i wysłuchuje moich frustracji na temat Demary i braku Gabriela w sezonie 11.
> 
> P.S. Polecam Zwierzogród. Jak ktoś nie był to radzę iść.  
> Enjoy! \\(*^*)/

\- Na pewno chcesz iść sam? -zapytał Benny po raz dziesiąty z rzędu.  
\- Na pewno! Przecież umiem trafić do domu. - zaśmiał się blond chłopiec.  
\- No, ale zobacz jak leje.  
\- To po co chcesz iść? Też chcesz zmoknąć?  
\- No nie, ale...  
\- Spoko stary, to tylko trzy przecznice.  
\- Okej. Tylko zadzwoń jak dojdziesz.  
\- A ty sprawdź czy Ci nie urosły jajniki. - powiedział Dean zawiązując sznurówkę.  
\- Wal się. - chrząknął Benny zamykając za nim drzwi.

,,Miał rację. Rzeczywiście się rozpadało, i to tak porządnie." pomyślał Dean, ale ruszył dzielnie przed siebie.  
Postanowił iść główną ulicą, ponieważ był wieczór i to listopadowy więc było naprawdę ciemno a Dean nie miał ochoty na bliższe zapoznanie się z typkami ,, z pod Ciemnej Gwiazdy" jak to mawiał jego tata. Tych było za to pełno w bocznych uliczkach i zaułkach. 

Pół biedy gdyby wpadł na jakiegoś zwykłego popaprańca. Z takim spokojnie by sobie poradził. Gorzej ze Zmiennym. Ci byli niebezpieczni. Chociaż to też zależało od tego czym są po Przemianie. Zmienni byli to bowiem ludzie o cechach zwierząt. Jeżeli trafiło się na takiego, powiedzmy Tygrysa w ślepym zaułku to marny los. Oczywiście duża część Zmiennych żyje normalnie, koło ludzi. Ba! Niektórzy żyją u ludzi. No bo jeżeli ktoś po Przemianie jest Chomikiem to co stoi na przeszkodzie żeby mieć takiego w domu? Prawo na to pozwala. Deana zawsze to zastanawiało, jak to jest mieszkać z kimś takim pod jednym dachem. Oczywiście znał paru Zmiennych ze szkoły. Mogli oni spokojnie tam uczęszczać i pobierać nauki jak normalni ludzie, ale żeby mieć kogoś takiego za pupilka? Lisa (znajoma ze szkoły) po Przemianie była czekoladowym Królikiem co oznaczało, że musiała uważać na długie uszy za, które czasem ktoś lubił pociągnąć. No i oczywiście jej puszysty ogonek budził wielki entuzjazm u płci męskiej jak również i u żeńskiej. Dean nie był wyjątkiem. Nigdy jednak nie myślał o niej w kategoriach zwierzęcia w klatce. 

Rozmyślanie przerwał mu jakiś dźwięk. Dean rozejrzał się. Nikogo poza nim nie było na ulicy. Czemu wogóle się zatrzymał?  
Ruszył dalej. Chwila! Znowu ten dźwięk.  
\- Halo? Jest tu kto? - krzyknął zaniepokojony.  
Pisk dochodził z pudełka postawionego pod koszem na śmieci. Karton kompletnie przesiąkł wodą. Dean delikatnie otworzył pudło. W środku popiskiwała mała, czarna kulka. W dodatku całkowicie przemoknięta i zziębnięta do szpiku kości. Kuleczka ponownie zapiszczała.  
\- Kot? - Dean podniósł głowę i ponownie się rozejrzał po pustej ulicy - Czy ktoś tu zostawił kota? Haaaalo? - krzyknął bardziej sam do siebie niż do rzeczywistego właściciela zwierzęcia.  
Kociak zamiauczał żałośnie.  
\- Jesteś tu sam, co?- zapytał przestraszone stworzonko - Już dobrze... Ciiii - wziął kotka na ręce - Nie mogę cię tu przecież zostawić, w tym strasznym deszczu. No chodź. Pójdziesz ze mną - powiedział po czym schował kotka pod kurtkę i ruszył w stronę domu.

******************************************************************************************************************************  
\- Maaamo! Kiedy Dean wróci? - Sam zapytał Mamy.  
\- Nie wiem skarbie. Miał być jakieś pół godziny temu. - przejęła się Mary. - Idź poczytać jakąś książkę. Jestem pewna, że za chwile wróci.  
\- No dobra.

Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.  
-Ja otworzę! - krzyknął chłopiec rzucając się do drzwi. - Cześć! Czemu cię tak długo nie było?  
\- Siema Sammy - starszy z zmierzwił młodszemu włosy - Cześć Mamo! - rzucił w głąb domu.  
\- Dean! Jesteś cały mokry! Co ci zajęło tyle czasu? - zapytała Mary z typową dla matek ciekawością.  
\- Coś znalazłem... - uśmiechnął się odsłaniając poły kurtki.  
\- O KURCZĘ ! To mały kotek. - ucieszył się długowłosy. - Mamusiu, możemy go zatrzymać? - zapytał z zachwytem Sam.  
\- Nie wiem czy tatuś się zgodzi... - spojrzała na swojego starszego syna. Na twarzy miał wymalowaną determinację i upór pokazujący, że prędzej da się wyrzucić z domu niż pozwoli oddać kociaka do schroniska czy do jakiejś innej osoby. - Myślę, że tata nie będzie mieć nic przeciwko. - westchnęła Mary.

Sammy pobiegł szukać informacji odnośnie opieki nad kociętami, Mary poszła zagotować mleko dla nowego domownika, a Dean wziął ręcznik i zaczął wycierać wąsatego.  
\- Nie martw się mały. Zostaniesz u nas.  
-Miau?  
\- Skąd ty się wogóle wziąłeś? Kto wyrzuca takie słodziaki na ulicę? - spojrzał w stronę drzwi od pokoju brata czy przypadkiem nie podsłuchuje. Gdyby usłyszał, że Dean zwraca się do kota per ,,słodziak' wypominał by mu to do końca życia.  
\- Jesteś pewnie głodny. Chodź, mleko pewnie się już ugotowało.

Zeszli na dół. Mary znalazła pipetkę i zaczęła karmić małą przybłędę kiedy nagle młodszy Wichester zbiegł ze schodów.  
\- Mamo! Koty nie mogą pić krowiego mleka bo nie tolerują laktozy! W mleku jest laktoza! - wydarł się przerażony chłopiec.  
\- Pierwsze słyszę kochanie.  
\- ALE TO PRAWDA!  
\- No dobrze. Dziś jeszcze dostanie to krowie mleczko, a jutro tata i Dean pójdą kupić specjalne, dla kociąt. - postanowiła Mary.  
\- Mamo, jeżeli chcemy go zatrzymać to chyba trzeba zrobić trochę większe zakupy...- powiedział Dean, biorąc na ręce zwierzątko, które wyrywało się w jego stronę.  
\- Noooo. I to całkiem spore. Kuweta, miski, karma, drapaki, szczotka... - zaczął wyliczać na palcach Sammy.  
\- I wypadałoby iść z nim do weterynarza.- dodał Dean  
\- Z nim? To on? Zaglądałeś mu pod ogon? - zakpił Sam  
\- A żebyś wiedział!- warknął Dean - Suka. - dopowiedział pod nosem.  
\- Palant.- odgryzł się długowłosy.  
-Chłopcy! Wystarczy. - zakończyła przekomarzania Mary.  
\- Miau? - zapytał kotek.

Siedział Deanowi na kolanach, wtulając się w jego tors i obserwował wymianę zdań pomiędzy Winchesterami. Cieszył się, że tu zostanie. Wszystko było lepsze od ciemnej piwnicy albo tego zimnego pudła. Brrrrr.

\- Ale ma oczy. Takie granatowe - zachwyciła się Mary.  
\- Mogę poszukać co to za rasa. - zgłosił się Sam  
\- Pewnie zwykły dachowiec, ale za to śliczniusi i puszysty - kobieta podrapała kotka po łebku.  
\- Jak go nazwiemy? - zapytał Sammy  
\- Nie mam pomysłu. Wszystko, byle nie typowe ,,Puszek" - westchnął Dean.  
\- Jaki dzisiaj dzień tygodnia? - zapytała Mary.  
\- Czwartek, ale co to ma do rzeczy?- spytał zaskoczony Dean przytulając do siebie kociątko.  
\- W takim razie nazwiemy go Castiel, jak anioł Czwartku. - dumnie oświadczyła Mary.  
\- Castiel? Eeeeeeeee tam. Jakieś dziwne. - oświadczył Sam.  
\- Castiel... Cas. - powtórzył Dean, na co kot zareagował mruczeniem - Mi pasuje. Cas zostaje. - uśmiechnął się zielonooki.

*****************************************************************************************************************************  
\- No to śpisz u mnie. Będziesz wogóle spał? Koty chyba śpią w dzień więc... - Castiel w odpowiedzi wskoczył na deanowe łóżko.  
\- O nie,nie! Nie na łóżku! - skrzywił się chłopak. - Ehhh. No dobra czyli śpisz równo ze mną. Niech ci będzie. Ale to ja biorę poduszki! - Kot jak na komendę rozłożył się na jednej z poduszek - Dobra wygrałeś. - położył się na łóżku i naciągnął na siebie kołdrę. - Po co ja wogóle z tobą rozmawiam?  
\- Miau - stwierdził Castiel.  
\- Dobrze powiedziane. - zachichotał chłopak. - Dobranoc Cas.  
\- Miau.

Po chwili Dean poczuł jak coś puszystego wtula się w jego szyję.  
\- Niech ci będzie pieszczochu. - powiedział, po czym zasnął z Castielem na piersi.

**Author's Note:**

> Doceniam ludzi, którzy dotrwali do końca tego czegoś.  
> Zgaduję, że każdy już wie kim jest Castiel i, że będzie to podchodzić po zoofilię ale CIIIIIIIIIIII, o to w tym chodzi. Poza tym zazwyczaj będzie przed Przemianą czyli zostają tylko uszy i ogon a to jest raczej urocze niż zboczone. Znaczy się ja tak uważam. Nie wiem jak wy. No nic. Bywa.   
> Proszę o komentarze i dziękuję za przeczytanie.


End file.
